1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting module disposed on an electronic device and, more particularly, to a connecting module with a optical indication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, an electronic device usually has multiple connecting modules to facilitate expansion. In a small system such as a personal computer with connecting modules of the same type, the user may identify the needed connecting modules according to the appearance of the corresponding device. However, if multiple devices with the same type are connected to connecting modules with the same type, and the connecting modules are arranged close to each other, the user may feel confused to identify the correct connecting module or the connecting device.
For example, the motherboard of a server host has eight serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connecting modules and eight SATA disks, to identify the connecting modules, manufacturers usually print numbers or symbols near the SATA connecting modules on the motherboard or directly on the connectors. When the user needs to operate a certain hard disk, he or she needs to identify the corresponding connecting module and pull the corresponding connector out. Furthermore, whether the connector is pulled out correctly still needs to be confirmed by the server host. Therefore, the whole time is prolonged. Since the server host also has many other electronic components, cables and so on, the available space in the host is rather limited, and the user cannot find and identify the numbers or symbols easily. If the printed numbers or symbols are small, he or she may wrongly identify them, which easily happens in an environment with insufficient light.